


Mutfruit

by adepressedmeme



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A first person view of a game between the sole survivor and MacCready. Grapefruits don't exist in the time of Fallout, so Sole improvises.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Mutfruit
Kudos: 11





	Mutfruit

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written to be a chapter in my story Out of Time, Into Life. I decided it would be better as a one shot.

“Mutfruit. That’s what you are betting will relieve all my tension. You are betting your new rifle on it?” MacCready was smiling.  
“Yep. But if you lose, I want that hat of yours.” I smiled back.  
“You’re crazy, deal.” MacCready and I shook hands, sealing out agreement. 

The rules were simple. I’m going to direct MacCready on what to do, and do what I need to do. MacCready must follow the directions. If he didn’t feel comfortable with the directions needed to fulfill the bet, the bet is null. 

“Alright Mac.” I said in a heroic stance.  
“Don’t call me Mac.” He replied.  
“It’s part of my plan to ease your tension. Now stand up.” I commanded in the best heroic voice I could muster, like the ones in the radio shows.  
“I’m already feeling tenser.” MacCready sighed, following the commands.  
“Now, remove your pants.” I continued.  
“What the hell?” He replied.  
“Does it make you too uncomfortable to fulfill the bet?” I asked.  
“No.” He muttered, removing his pants. His boxers were exposed now, and so was a faint line of a half erection.  
“Now sit in that low chair.” I snickered.  
“Was this just a plan to make me look stupid?” He questioned while taking a seat.  
“No, just a benefit. Now let me get the fruit.” I exclaimed, making a wide display of grabbing the fruit. 

This was a game I played in college with friends and friends of friends. The games always lasted really late, and the longer we went the more sexual it got. With multiple people though, it’s more a game of chicken. Everyone throws in an ante and the last person who will keep following direction gets the pot. The ante increased every time someone tapped out. It was a fun way to bond or meet a casual hookup. Playing it alone with MacCready reminded me of a time I played with Nate in the kitchen, although at that time there was grapefruit. 

“Okay, now it’s really important you tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable.” I said.  
“I’m not going to wuss out you mungo.” MacCready said, taking a swig of whiskey we found in the room.  
“Hey pass that here.” I took a couple of swallows, having already had two shots before the game. Brown always got me going. “Now, here’s the fun part.” I moved myself to MacCready, sitting in front of his lap. “So when’s the last time you’ve had any action?”  
“It’s been a while.” He said, looking curiously at me.  
“And you don’t whack it?” I continued.  
“Mostly.” He answered.  
“What about head?” I felt myself blushing.  
“I can’t remember the last time. Lucy didn’t do that type of thing…” MacCready trailed off, “What does this have to do with the mutfruit?”  
“Can I touch you?” I deflected his question, not wanting to ruin the surprise.  
“Yeah?” He said, confused.  
“Can I get a little intimate?” I asked making sure I had consent, or at least as much as two drunk people could give each other.  
MacCready took another hit of the whiskey, “Why not?” His erection tenting his boxers as I moved my hand up his leg and thigh. “What does this have to do with the mutfruit though?”  
“I’ll show you now.” I replied as I took out my combat knife and cored the fruit.  
“I don’t understand.” MacCready said.  
“Take out your dick.” I laughed, very, very drunk. It didn’t help that I needed to take two hits of jet after fighting those Gunners to just calm down.  
MacCready paused, clearly thinking. “Lucy would want me to be happy.” He said while freeing himself from his pants.  
“Nate wanted me to have fun too.” I said, putting his member through the hole of the mutfruit.  
“Woah” MacCready said, jumping a little.  
“Do you want me to stop?” I asked.  
“No, it...it feels good.” He replied, the corner of his lips upturned. 

I began to move the fruit up and down slowly, coating him with the juices. His hairs were standing up on his legs at the movement. If it really had been since Lucy, then he was going to bust quickly. I picked up the pace of the movement, MacCready moaning. 

“Do you understand the mutfruit now?” I laughed.  
“Hel- yeah, yeah it’s good.” He replied.  
“Do you want me to keep going?” I checked.  
“Yes.” He responded. 

I moved to the second stage of the game, placing my tongue on the head of his penis. MacCready threw his head back at the feeling. I didn’t expect him to move so much, but I liked it. I brought my lips around the head, twirling my tongue around and around while still moving the mutfruit up and down. 

“Still okay?” I mumbled.  
“Fuck. Yes.” He said between heavy breaths. 

I brought my head down onto him, meeting the mutfruit. I bobbed my head up and down in congress with the mutfruit. Slurping audible in the room. The sound made me wet. I could feel him twitching under me, threatening to blow. I changed the direction of the mutfruit, the movement bringing MacCready to climax. I let it hit my face instead of trying to swallow it. 

“So...are you still tense?” I asked.  
“I never knew you could do that with mutfruit.” He replied, slacking in the chair.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said while picking up his fallen hat from behind him. “Here,” I put the hat back on him. “Don’t bet things you know you don’t want to lose.” I winked. 

I wiped my face with a cloth in my bag as MacCready put his pants back on. I made myself a place to rest in the corner of the room, MacCready moving not too far away from me to rest.


End file.
